El Epílogo del Destino
by Bladezero25
Summary: AU Post X5: El valeroso sacrificio de Zero le pone fin a la guerra Maverick de manera definitiva, cuatro años después el legendario Maverick Hunter X, despedirá de manera definitiva a su mejor amigo, y junto con este, al destino.


**_Saludos amigos lectores, el día de hoy, les traigo un nuevo fic en formato OneShot, al cual he llamado "El Epílogo del Destino" como surge este fic y por ende este titulo, pues déjenme explicarles:_**

**_Luego de desempolvar mi viejo PSone y jugar Megaman X5 recordé que el creador de la serie Keiji Inafune había declarado sus intenciones de concluir la saga en este juego, donde Zero por fin descansaba en paz y X seguiría peleando en nombre de su difunto amigo para mantener la paz que el había conseguido con su sacrificio._**

**_Pero, el final del X5 me dejó pensando, y como la verdad pienso que se quedó un poco incompleto, decidí agregarle los faltantes que para mi gusto había que agregar, para que quedara más o menos como a Inafune-Sama le hubiese gustado._**

**_Ahora, para evitar confusiones, y para poner al tanto a los que no han jugado este videojuego, lo cual advierto puede ser considerado Spoiler así que aguas, ahí les va:_**

**_La trama se centra en el resultado negativo cuando se intenta derribar la colonia espacial con el transbordador y se pierde a Zero, y el final se basa en el final bueno de X, este fic vendría siendo un previous to o antes de y en un universo alternativo ya que no es canónico._**

**_Bueno, como ya me extendí bastante con las explicaciones, mejor me callo y le abro paso a la historia_**

**_Que la disfruten ^^_**

**EL EPILOGO DEL DESTINO**

Paz… un término o más bien un deseo que un mundo en constante guerra desconoce, pero al mismo tiempo añora con todas sus fuerzas, en el año 21XX una de las más violentas guerras se desató fieramente en el planeta, pero esta no era una guerra por supremacía o por territorio, esta guerra, era por supervivencia, los seres humanos dieron un paso muy grande hacia la evolución al lograr crear replicas exactas de ellos mismo a partir del diseño original de un antiguo científico.

Sin embargo, esas replicas, ese símbolo humano de evolución, muy pronto se convirtió en su perdición, las replicas comenzaron a considerar a sus creadores humanos como una especie inferior que debía ser erradicada a la brevedad.

Los continuos conflictos entre ambas especies prosiguieron de manera negativa para la raza humana, la cual se vio obligada a depender de las replicas que aún les eran leales, los cuales desde el inicio de la guerra han combatido con gran valor, sin importarles el tener que sacrificar su vida en aras de la paz.

Sin embargo, las batallas eran cada vez más intensas a lo largo de los años, los humanos ya estaban en vías de extinción, más aún cuando una gigantesca colonia espacial colisionó contra la tierra ocasionando daños tan colosales que estuvo a nada de acabar definitivamente con todos ellos.

Esa catástrofe sería el conflicto que abriría paso a la batalla final de la ya prolongada guerra Maverick, la llamada crisis de Eurasia sería conocida por ser la batalla más cruel de toda la historia, el virus Maverick había alcanzado por primera y única vez la expansión global, infectando a todos las replicas del planeta, obligándolos a convertirse en Mavericks y a causar caos y destrucción a su alrededor.

Dos valientes guerreros se enfrentaron a la peligrosa adversidad que esta batalla representaba, los legendarios hunters X y Zero dieron su mejor esfuerzo para proteger a la humanidad de la devastación, sin saber que la batalla no solo definiría el destino de la tierra, sino que también definiría sus propios destinos, ambos se vieron enfrascados en una épica batalla, en la mítica representación del bien contra el mal.

El heroico guerrero celeste, quien era el más noble de los dos, se negaba a aceptar que ese fuera su destino, más no dispuesto a sacrificar a la humanidad por ello, decidió no evadir el compromiso y enfrentó con valor al que en algún momento fuese su mejor amigo, su compañero de guerra y hermano de mil batallas.

La infección mundial despertó la verdadera naturaleza del guerrero carmesí, quien reveló su verdadero ser y junto con este su verdadero poder, sin remordimiento alguno, estaba dispuesto a pelear contra su amigo y compañero celeste en un duelo a muerte hasta que solo uno quedara en pie, aún si en eso le iba la propia vida.

Desde las sombras, el originador de la guerra, y más acérrimo rival de ambos contendientes solo observaba esplendido la pelea, ya que esa era su oportunidad de oro para deshacerse de quienes por muchos años se habían dedicado a frustrar sus planes, sabía también que aunque ambos sobrevivieran, no podrían evitar que este les acertara el golpe que pondría fin de manera definitiva a sus existencias.

El encuentro se extendió un par de horas, al final, el celeste logró imponerse sobre el carmesí, aunque muy difícilmente. Escaso de energía, el ojiesmeralda cayó inconsciente al suelo, quedando a merced de su más odiado enemigo, el cual no tardó en aparecerse y aprovechar el momento para intentar acabar con ambos.

Pero el carmesí recuperó su conciencia a tiempo y logró detener el ataque del enemigo haciéndole frente con las pocas energías que aún le restaban, sin embargo, su poder no sería suficiente para derrotar a su oponente, en poco tiempo, el carmesí fue nuevamente abatido, el maverick mayor se dispuso a eliminarlo, pero el celeste recuperó la consciencia y en un acto de valor y decisión, enfrentó y venció al maverick con una poderosa envestida de justicia, llegando al fin de la batalla

Sin embargo, la contienda no había terminado aún, usando un nuevo y más poderoso cuerpo, el rey maverick emergió y tomó como rehén al guerrero carmesí, amenazando con destruirlo si el celeste no desistía, animando a su compañero, el carmesí, se dispuso a dar su vida para acabar con la guerra, el celeste no estaba de acuerdo, no quería perder nuevamente a su compañero y amigo, pero no habiendo otra opción y resignándose a lo que le había impuesto el destino, levanto su poderoso y legendario X-Buster y lo disparó contra su más acérrimo rival, acabando con él y con su amigo en el proceso.

No se supo nada más de los guerreros hasta algunos meses después, de esa cruel batalla, solo uno de ellos regresó, aunque su armadura celeste mostraba los estragos de la feroz contienda, el valeroso guerrero logró volver con bien con los suyos.

El capitán de las fuerzas de élite, aquel sobreviviente de la batalla de Eurasia, había dedicado su vida a encontrar a su desaparecido compañero, luego de transcurridos tres años, el legendario bombardero llegó finalmente a la triste conclusión de que su mejor amigo se había perdido para siempre en aquella trágica contienda.

Aun no podía evitar preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto, ¿De verdad no existía otra alternativa? ¿De verdad era necesaria la confrontación entre ambos para que la guerra llegara a su fin? ¿Acaso fue justo arrebatarle la vida a su mejor amigo para llegar con eso a la conclusión del conflicto?

Un año más transcurrió, el crimen Maverick seguía vigente, sin embargo, ya no eran esas crueles luchas en las que se perdían cientos de vidas, no, esos tiempos comenzaban a formar ya parte del olvido, la tierra poco a poco comenzó a restaurarse, la población humana comenzó a regenerarse y la coexistencia pacífica entre ambas razas estaba cada vez más cerca de ser un hecho, entonces ¿Valió la pena tanto sufrimiento? ¿El sacrificio no fue en vano?

El hunter de élite fue reconocido y galardonado a nivel mundial, al igual que de manera póstuma lo fue su compañero, en quien no podía evitar pensar a pesar de haber transcurrido ya todo ese tiempo, monumentos en el nombre de ambos fueron levantados a lo largo del planeta, siendo el más importante colocado en donde algunas vez se viviera la más difícil disputa de la historia, siendo conocido desde ese entonces como la Zona Zero en honor al hunter caído.

El legendario Maverick Hunter X llegó puntual al lugar como lo hacía cada año desde aquel entonces, decidiendo entonces que ya era tiempo de dirigirle ese epitafio que había quedado pendiente a su mejor amigo.

_-Hola viejo amigo… Es increíble creer que ya han pasado cuatro años desde que te perdimos, que cada año vengo a visitarte, y que es justo hasta este día que se me ocurre dirigirte unas cuantas palabras… _-El momento ocasiona que una pequeña lágrima se escape de los orbes esmeraldas del autómata celeste.-_ ¿Qué tonto no…? _-X sacó un pañuelo y se secó la cara, tratando de recomponer su expresión, articuló una sonrisa un poco forzada.

_Cuando nos conocimos, recuerdo que criticabas mucho esa "Obsesión" como tú la llamabas que tenia por llorar, ya que siempre decías que solo los débiles lloraban, eso me hizo pensar en un principio que tu no tenías sentimientos, pues nunca te vi llorar o afligirte por algo y te la vivías criticando a quienes lo hacían._

_Esa impresión que tenía de ti se desvaneció cuando derroté a Storm Eagle en la primera revolución Maverick, esa fue la primera vez que sentí dolor emanando de ti, él fue un buen amigo para ambos, yo no pude evitar llorar por su muerte, más porque había sido yo el que le había arrebatado la vida. Más sin embargo tú… ¡No derramaste ni una sola lagrima! ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que siente tanto dolor no derrame ni una sola lágrima? La razón por la que no lloraste nunca, y odiabas ver llorar a los demás era, porque tu no podías hacerlo, te sentías mal porque todos los reploids basados en mi diseño podían llorar al igual que yo, y tú no, esa frialdad, se debía a toda esa frustración acumulada y contenida en tu corazón que aunque lo desearas, no podías expulsar… _-Nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a fugarse de aquellos ojos esmeraldas y comenzaron a humedecer las mejillas del legendario guerrero.

_El momento más duro de tu vida llegó el día en que tuviste que acabar con el coronel de la Repliforce, y con su pequeña hermana… Iris _(Diciendo esto con pesadez) _Te dije que no era necesario que lo hicieras, que me dejaras intentar hablar con ella. Pero dijiste que un hunter siempre debe anteponer su deber por sobre sus sentimientos, se que hiciste hasta lo imposible por convencerla, pero no lo lograste, su muerte fue muy dolorosa para ti, no pudiste desahogarte porque no podías llorar por ella, todo esa tristeza y agonía te causaban más dolor del que podías soportar._

_El día que Sigma regresó, toda esa agonía, se convirtió en ira, creíste que el sacrificio de Iris había sido en vano, que todas esas peleas no tenían sentido porque ese cretino infeliz insistía en regresar, por lo cual tomaste la decisión de ponerle fin de manera definitiva al asunto y sin pensarlo te lanzaste a la batalla…_

El bombardero de titanio detuvo un momento sus palabras, la pena del momento le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le impedían formular más frases, luego de unos minutos y un poco recompuesto el líder de la élite hunter reanudó su epitafio.

_-Cuando Alia me dijo que habías ido tras de Sigma, decidí apresurarme y alcanzarte, en tus condiciones eras capaz de todo, mi temor no estaba errado, combatías a Sigma con una ira ciega que en breve te costaría tu brazo izquierdo, logré llegar a tiempo y derrotarlo, desgraciadamente era una trampa, ese infeliz me hizo esparcir el virus en todo el mundo, y por si eso fuera poco, la colonia espacial Eurasia estaba por colisionar con la tierra, ante todo ese caos llegué a creer que esta vez estábamos a merced de Sigma._

_Aún así reuní todo mi valor, aparentemente tu también lo hiciste, ya que volviste al campo de batalla con esa fuerza que te caracterizaba y que te había valido el respeto de todos nosotros, de esta manera, los dos logramos conseguir las piezas que se necesitaban para el enigma, cuando falló, nuestra decisión y nuestra voluntad nos valió para conseguir las piezas del transbordador espacial, ese fue el momento más difícil de toda la misión, ya que al necesitar un piloto que lo tripulara, las opciones recayeron directamente en nosotros dos._

_Alia me pidió que no fuera yo el que lo hiciera, porque no tenía mucha experiencia piloteando esa clase de aeronaves, y sería una misión suicida para mí, accediendo a su petición, tú te ofreciste para la misión e hiciste la decisión irrevocable al entrar al transbordador y bloquearlo desde adentro._

_Una parte de mí insistía en no dejarte ir, me decía que algo saldría mal, pero resignándome a apoyar tu decisión, no me quedó más que desearte lo mejor, cuando despegaste desde la base un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, tenía un mal presentimiento que más adelante se volvió una realidad, el impacto contra la colonia espacial había fracasado, y peor aún, te quedaste atrapado en la colisión, me sentí culpable por no haberte detenido, debí haber sido yo el que fuera a detener el impacto de Eurasia._

_Varias horas pasaron, estaba decidido a salir a buscarte, fue en ese entonces que llegó tu transmisión, por un momento creí que lo habías logrado, que mis temores solo habrían de ser pasajeros, desgraciadamente fue lo contrario, había algo raro en ti, no eras el mismo, cuando amenazaste con destruirme pensé que era una horrible pesadilla de la cual deseaba despertar lo antes posible, más luego comprendí lo que me dijiste al principio de todo eso, que había cosas que no podían ser analizadas, sino que simplemente debíamos sentirlas, sentí entonces que no había más, que debía cumplir con mi destino._

_El camino fue duro, pero no tanto como tener que enfrentarte, enfrentar al que toda la vida consideré mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…-_El sentimiento vuelve a ganarle a X, quien se lleva la mano al rostro para detener el inminente llanto que está por expulsar, ya habiéndolo controlado, devolvió la mirada al monumento en honor a su compañero y prosiguió con sus palabras- _Diste lo mejor de ti, al igual que yo, aunque los demás piensan que yo fui el que obtuvo la victoria, para mí fue un empate, tu fuerza siempre fue superior a la mía, pero en esa contienda, mi fuerza llegó a su verdadero potencial gracias a ti…. (Sus palabras se cargaron de un gran apreció, recomponiendo su expresión y sonriendo de manera cálida)_

_De no ser por ti, jamás hubiese despertado mi verdadero potencial… De no ser por ti, tal vez hubiera muerto desde el principio de la guerra, ya que mi nobleza se estaba volviendo mi perdición, me enseñaste que la violencia no es mala si se usa para fines justos… Gracias a ti… La paz ya es un hecho en este mundo, y aunque el crimen sigue presente, no es nada comparado con la guerra Maverick… Tú diste tu vida para mantener la esperanza y lograr la tranquilidad de este planeta… Por todo eso… Te doy las gracias amigo mío… Gracias a ti, lo logramos… No… tú lo lograste, lo hiciste bien viejo amigo, espero que te reencuentres con Iris en el más allá y vivan esa vida que en este mundo les fue negada, y sobre todo espero que descanses, descansa de todo ese sufrimiento por el que te viste forzado a pasar durante todos estos años y que jamás pudiste desahogar, ya que donde estás ahora, no volverás a sufrir jamás…_

_Hasta siempre mi querido amigo… Descansa tranquilo… Maverick Hunter… Zero…_

Tras concluir su epitafio, el legendario guerrero celeste deposita un pequeño portarretratos sobre el monumento de su amigo carmesí, y se aleja poco a poco del lugar hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Un pequeño resplandor ilumina el portarretratos, en el cual se ve a ambos autómatas legendarios en pose de combate, al bajar a la altura del monumento, se puede observar en él una pequeña inscripción, en ese momento, la historia retrocede al momento de la batalla de Eurasia, ahí, se puede ver a un inconsciente X detrás de un desgastado Zero, quien se encarga de protegerlo con lo que le resta de vida, mirando a Sigma con una gran decisión, y con gran valor recita las siguientes palabras:

_**-Mi Poder no existe… Para la destrucción… Existe para proteger a aquellos en los que creo.-**_** En ese momento, el maltrecho guerrero se levanta y desenfunda su legendario sable**_** -Y siempre pelearé ¡POR LA GENTE EN LA QUE CREO! ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- **_**Tras esas últimas palabras, el legendario guerrero carmesí salta en una valerosa envestida para enfrentar a su más acérrimo rival...**

_Fin_

**_Como se habrán dado cuenta, decidí mostrar algo en lo que no muchos piensan, ¿Y que es precisamente? pues los verdaderos sentimientos de Zero, siempre se dice y se ve que X es siempre el que sufre cada vez que se pierde una vida inocente, mientras que se piensa que Zero es el chico rudo sin emociones, cuando la realidad de las cosas es que él sufre igual e incluso puede que hasta más que el mismo X, ahora, eso de que Zero no llora no lo inventé yo, eso sale en el manga de Rockman X, en ese manga incluso Zero declara que siente envidia porque X puede expresar su dolor a través de las lágrimas y él no._**

**_A su vez, si de verdad Megaman X hubiese llegado ya a su fin (A lo cual me niego rotundamente y si he patrocinar a Capcom para que saque el X9 que así sea) me hubiese gustado que se despidieran los personajes más o menos de esta manera._**

**_Bueno. pues espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus reviews y/o PMs ya que estaré dispuesto a leerlos con gusto, sin más que decir, me despido, nos veremos en otro fic o en otra entrega de mi otro Fic Megaman X Las Crónicas Nightmare, pásenla bien BYE C(=;;_**


End file.
